Into the Darkness, or into the Light
by rebel2ink
Summary: Hermione's in a dark place, will fleur be able to save her or will Bella get her wicked way.
1. Chapter 1

_**Into the darkness or into the light (1/?)**_

Into the Darkness or into the light

Author: rebel2ink **  
**Pairing: Hermione/Bellatrix, Hermione/Fleur**  
**Disclaimer: Of course i don't own them, if i did then the real fun could begin ;) **  
**Summary: Hermione's in a dark place, will fleur be able to save her or will Bella get her wicked way.

All mistakes are my own, please forgive.**  
****  
**

**Hermione sat in a dark corner of the bar, sipping from a short glass of firewhisky, her head bowed forward, her brown hair a veil hiding her tear stained face from the other patrons of the smoky bar. She leaned back stretching out her booted feet, her black robes twisted around her lean, toned figure. Her hand drew lazy patterns over the tattooed skin of her arms, mementoes of the hard days of war, she pushed memories away, but knowing it was useless. They were all around her, even here in the three broomsticks. Diagon Alley scared deeply, the ministry tried to hide the reminders by colorful shop fronts, but they were still there, anyone who bothered to look could see. **

**The war had cost the wizarding so much, not only the innocence of the young who had fought, but the lives of the loved ones which had been lost. Hermione mourned them every day, every glass lifted by her hand was drunk in silent remembrance. Her solitude was her punishment for surviving instead of better, stronger, more worthy witches and wizards who instead had fallen. **

**Hermione stood from her chair and walked purposely out of the bar, pulling the hood of her cloak over her head. She turned down an alley and carried on through the maze of passage ways that made up this hidden wizarding town. She stepped silently into an alcove, her booted feet silent of cobbled stones, her wand held lightly in her hand all her senses on high alert. As she suspected a couple of seconds later another black cloaked figure passed by her, scanning the alley ahead of them.**

**She stepped out of her hiding place silently, wand still in hand, in a perfected flurry of movement she stepped behind the figure wand pressed to their throat in seconds. **

"**Are you ever going to stop?" growled Hermione, her firm body pressed against the curvaceous hooded figure, who after hearing her voice relaxed.**

"**Why would I do that, when we both know you enjoy pressing yourself against me Mudblood" the figure retorted, the voice gravely but with a feminine lilt. **

**Hermione pushed the figure away from her and into the rough stone wall, the figure turned to face her, smirk firmly in place. Hermione advanced, her hood slipping back, she looked less than amused and Bellatrix merely continued to smirk at her. Bellatrix lifted her hand letting her fingers slide down Hermione's cheek,**

"**You always liked in rough, didn't you. Have you missed me?" the flirtatious undertone strengthened by Bellatrix caress, sent a shudder down Hermione's spine. **

"**How can I possible miss you, when you've turned into my stalker, never heard of absence make the heart grow fonder, oh wait... you don't have a heart" she retorted bitterly, pushing Bellatrix hand away.**

"**Ooo I do love it when you're masterful. I just like to keep an eye on you, your isolating yourself and it's not healthy, you need your friends now more than ever" smoothed Bellatrix, returning her hand to Hermione's cheek. **

"**Well I never, lifestyles tips from the queen of darkness herself. Thanks but no thanks", Hermione spat, jerking her face away from the offending hand. Her wand flicked out pointing it Bellatrix chest. Hermione's eyes darkened as her spoke deathly quietly,**

"**Stop following me and flirting with me, wars over, we're over, so leave before I hand you to the Dementors, or better kill you myself". **

**H****ermione heard a shuffling of footsteps along the alley and before she could speak again Bellatrix was gone. She let out a breath as she slid her wand back into her holder and turned in the darkness. She stopped when she heard her name being called in strongly accented English, she didn't even have time to see who it was (not that she needed to), before Fleur flung herself into her arms. Hermione caught her, stepping back slightly to avoid falling over, Fleur arms wrapped around her securely holding her tightly. **

"**Hermione, are you OK? God that was Bellatrix, wasn't it? How have they not caught her yet!" Spluttered Fleur against Hermione's neck.**

**Hermione realizing what she was doing promptly put Fleur down.**

"**I'm fine, I can look after myself fleur, why don't you go jump on Bill or whoever is your flavor of the month". Hermione knew she was being out of order but she could deal with all these women. Didn't they understand she was tired of being the happy, smiley, brains behind the 'Golden Trio.' She couldn't just act like nothing had changed. Everything had changed. **

**Even Professor McGonagall had tried to get her to become a professor at Hogwarts, but she couldn't go back there, not yet it held far too many happy memories, which she just wasn't strong enough to deal with. **

**She stormed off into the darkness, leaving Fleur still trying to work out what she'd just witnessed. **

**Hermione and Bellatrix? No it couldn't be. But it did give Fleur hope, at least she into women. Dangerous women though, and that's what scared Fleur. Hermione was retreating into herself and going to a dark place, fleur just prayed and prayed she would be able to pull her back into the light. Before Bellatrix took her into a dark place and they never saw her again, apart from on wanted posters. **

**(To be Continued)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**FIC: Into the Darkness or into the light (2/?)**_

**Into the Darkness or into the light**

Author: rebel2ink  
Pairing: Hermione/Bellatrix, Hermione/Fleur  
Disclaimer: Of course i don't own them, if i did then the real fun could begin ;)  
Summary: Hermione's in a dark place, will fleur be able to save her or will Bella get her wicked way.

All mistakes are my own, please forgive.

**Chapter Two**

**Fleur sat in the kitchen of the Burrow, Molly levitated a cup of tea onto the table in front of her. She laid a comforting hand on the blonde's arm, and exchanged nervous glances with the three men sitting opposite and next to them.**

**Mr Weasley sat a beacon of calm in the rising tension in the room, Ron just stared at Fleur with a look of mindless devotion. Bill promptly slapped the back of his head before he reached across the table taking the French woman's hands in his own. His touch seemed to snap her out of the daze she'd slipped into since arriving at the Burrow. **

**Bill broke the silence with soothing tones,**

"**Fleur I know I'm not your husband anymore but I am your friend, so pleased we're worried about you, what's wrong?" **

"**It is not me you should be concerned for, it is Hermione" Fleur's voice breaking as she spoke. **

**Molly Weasley burst into life, concern colouring her voice, her hands clutching at her husband, as she spoke to Fleur,**

"**What's happened? Is she hurt? Please god, don't say she's hurt?"**

"**Non Non Non Molly, it is not her physical health I am worried about, though she is drinking increasing amounts. It is her mental health and the company she seems to be keeping". Fleur explained to her concerned friends. **

**Fleur spent the next hour going over and over what she had seen, over the last few days watching Hermione from afar. And the revelation that it seems that Bellatrix turning up the other day was no mere incident, but a regular occurrence. She explained how Hermione spent most of her time working in the dark depths of the ministry or hiding in dingy pubs in Diagon Alley and more recently knockturn alley. **

**They sat and discussed what they should do, it was clear that in Hermione's current state of mind she was being easily influenced. They realised they had let her drift away, into her own world of isolation. When they'd sent owls they would be returned with only a few lines that in reality told them nothing of how the brilliant witch actually was. **

**They decided they'd all keep a closer eye on her and inform Professor McGonagall, she'd be able to give some insight into Bellatrix and her motivations. Their concern from the young witch was strong, after everything Hermione had sacrificed to help defeat Voldemort, the family she had lost, she deserved better from them.**

…

**Hermione pinned Bellatrix to the bed, one quick flick of her wand and Bella's hands were bound above her head. Hermione was sat astride her hips enjoy the feel of Bella body squirming under her, a satisfied grin playing on her lips, a small flicker of light danced in the depths of her hazel eyes. **

**Bella pouted, "Well now what you going to do?"**

"**Ah now, now Bella. If you'd behaved you wouldn't be all tied up would you?" Hermione said in a teasing tone. **

**Hermione had just stripped Bella of most of her clothing and was enjoy the pants and moans coming from her as she expertly played Bella's body, like a well practiced piece of music. **

**Hormone's tongue was expertly teasing her nipples causing her to arch into her touch, her hands parted supple thighs, gliding up over creamy skin towards moist heat- when a banging was heard from her front door. **

**With an aggravated growl at Hermione's pause, Bellatrix rolled her hips urging her to continue. Hermione nipped harder at her collarbone before continuing her assault on Bella's body. **

**The banging continued, ignoring Bella curse Hermione rolled off her and pulled on a robe as she walked out the room. **

**Bella stood frustrated and knowing that they wouldn't be continuing upon Hermione's return, she pulled her hands free from the magical binds and dressed slipping from the room silently. **

**At the door, Hermione opened it to see a familiar face in the form of Professor McGonagall. **

"**Professor, what brings you here?" Hermione questioned inclining her head in greeting, ignoring the fact that she was naked under her loosely tide robe, but noting the Professors flushed checks after she noticed her lack of clothing.**

"**I must speak with you urgently Hermione, May I?" said McGonagall in a whispered urgency, indicating inside the house. **

"**I'm afraid that this isn't a good time Professor maybe another day" Hermione was aware of the ex- Death Eater who was currently standing behind Hermione, obscured from view by the door, freely groping Hermione's toned form, and nipping and kissing the hidden side of her neck.**

"**But Ms Granger, this is serious! You are in great danger" continued the professor, imploring her to understand.**

"**When have I not been, good day Professor" Hermione responded in clipped tones, hoping Minerva would get the point and leave. **

**Hermione took a deep breath and tried to discreetly to push Bella away once successful Hermione turned her concentration fully to the older woman in front of her.**

**When Minerva didn't move she met the striking green eyes straight on and continued, "Believe me professor I take the threat very seriously, but I don't want Auror's or ministry protection of any sort, I just don't care anymore, I just want to be left alone," the last part came out shaper then she intended.**

"**I'm sorry, I just want to be left alone, I can't, and I won't deal with all this again". It was the softness and hurt in Hermione's voice that struck both Bella and McGonagall.**

**Bella slightly shocked by the words coming from the unusually emotionless and hard Hermione. Stepped further away from her, only to knock into a table piled with books, the knock caused a small avalanche of dusty tombs to fall with loud thuds to the wooden floor. **

**The professor was about to begin another lecture at Hermione, but was cut off by the loud thuds echoing from inside, Hermione rolled her eyes and stated sternly,**

"**I'm sorry Professor, but I'm very busy" just before the door closed.**

**Inside Hermione turned to Bellatrix who, stood slightly awkwardly in the middle of the room, Gone was her usual air of arrogance, instead she looked slightly concerned, maybe it was Hermione's unreadable expression and that dangerous air that surrounded her since the war. Or maybe it was genuine concern for the woman who had captured her heart without her even knowing it. **

**But she wasn't given time to contemplate this before she was pushed roughly against the door, and soft lips where against hers in a needy and passionate kiss. **

**They were interrupted again by a banging on the door, they pulled away from each other both breathing deeply "Go Bella" Hermione said looking at Bella once more before turning towards the door. **

**With an aggravated edge to her voice said, "Professor really, when I said I was busy I meant it- oh Fleur, sorry. **

**What are you doing here?" Slightly taken aback at Fleur's sudden appearance. **

**Fleur dragged her eyes over Hermione's barely clothed form, a warm sensation ran through her body awakening her nerve endings, the Veela in her hummed in anticipation. "I'm here to speak with you, so whatever or whoever you were doing will have to wait." The blonde women's eyes where ablaze, she'd heard a throaty moan coming through the door moments previously, the jealously that now flooded through her veins, turned to anger as she pushed open the door and stepped inside. **

**(To be continued...)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**FIC: Into the Darkness or into the light (3/?)**_

**Into the Darkness or into the light**

Author: rebel2ink  
Pairing: Hermione/Bellatrix, Hermione/Fleur  
Disclaimer: Of course i don't own them, if i did then the real fun could begin ;)  
Summary: Hermione's in a dark place, will fleur be able to save her or will Bella get her wicked way.

All mistakes are my own, please forgive.

**Chapter Three:**

**Within seconds everything dissolved into chaos, before Hermione could blink. Fleur had pulled her wand as had Bella and they stood wands raised, posed to duel. Hermione stepped between them, her wand raised.  
**

"**Stop both of you, there is no need for this, just stop"**

"**No need for this Hermione. She's a murder!" Turning her attention back to Bellatrix  
"You heartless bitch! How could you use her like this, you couldn't leave one person unhurt could you, can't except your kind are beaten!" Screamed Fleur, advancing on Bellatrix. **

"**Hermione move, I don't want to hurt you" warned Fleur, a stunning spell on the tip of her tongue. **

**Hermione stood her ground, wand in hand but lowered and non threatening. Fleur was blinded by jealousy how Hermione could be defending her, after everything. Bellatrix didn't deserve her.**

"**You don't deserve her! She deserves someone good, someone actually capable of love." Fleur said her tone icy and demanding.**

"**Well everyone likes the dark side now and again, maybe even you Ms. Delacour. You should let Hermione make her own decision, she can be quite authoritarian, you know. Sends delightful shivers south, she's very **_**talented**_**" Bellatrix mocked Fleur, seeing clearly the jealously coming off Fleur in waves. **

**Hermione glared at Bellatrix, "Stop it" she said through gritted teeth.**

**Bella paused looking at Hermione, "Just go Bella, you don't want them to catch you, you may have changed but to them you're still a killer". **

**When she still didn't move, Hermione sent a stunning spell an inch in front of her feet, and a pointed glare silently imploring her to leave "Go" and with that Bellatrix turned and disappeared. **

**Hermione let out a breath and turned to a very angry quarter Veela, "I know, I know, let me put some clothes on and then we'll talk". **

**Hermione had only just entered her bedroom when she heard quick footsteps, followed by Fleur storming into the room and slapping her hard around the face, then pulling her face to hers, lips attacking Hermione's with a passion so strong their magic crackled in the air around them. **

**Fleur pulled back, beating her fisted hands against Hermione's chest as sobs wrecked the body, shaking she collapsed into the brunette who took the beating and caught her easily. Sitting on the bed she sat silently, holding the hysterical part Veela till the shaking and sobs quietened. **

**Hermione glanced around the room and saw the smashed glass of her mirror and the scorch marks on the walls, she had not read anything about this kind of natural magical output, she made a note to look into it. **

"**I thought it was me who was suppose to be near having a breakdown?" questioned Hermione trying to lighten the tension that had filled the room, Hermione laughed for what felt like the first time in years.**

**Hermione flicked her wand and summoned to glasses of fire whiskey, "Oh shut up and drink" Hermione said in answer to the blonde's exasperated expression. **

**They drank in silence Fleur's eyes began to droop the emotional turmoil as well as the magical energy output caused by the kiss had exhausted her, and she easily slipped into a light slumber. Hermione pulled a blanket over her and lay down next to her feeling like sleep would solve all the problems, well she could hope. **

**They were awoken late evening by the bedroom door slamming open its hinges breaking off; Hermione was wide awake in seconds and on her feet wand in hand ready for anything. Fleur took a few seconds longer so was only kneeling on the bed wand in hand when the first stunner flew in her direction, I quick Protago from Hermione saved her from any damage. **

**Standing in the doorway fluming, waves of angry magic pulsated the air around her, her eyes narrowed the blonde who looked slightly dishevelled kneeling on the bed, next to which Hermione, her lover stood still half dressed. Bellatrix's eyes took in the scorched walls and broken mirror and her eyes widen, before screaming and sending curses at Fleur who has staggered off the bed and to her feet. Hermione flicked her wand blocking the curses easily and sending a stunning spell back at Bellatrix knocking her back slightly. **

"**Stop Bella! Just stop" Hermione spoke her tone dark and dangerous warning Bellatrix not to push her. **

"**Stop, stop, you're telling me to stop after that slapper has the nerve to touch what's mine, I'll fucking kill the bitch how dare she!" Bellatrix screamed advancing on Fleur.**

**Hermione stepped in front of Fleur grabbing Bellatrix's arms as she gave up cursing and flung herself at the shocked blonde, Hermione held onto her with a strength hidden by the small form, "Bella stop, she hasn't touched anything" tired Hermione her tone still warning. **

**Bella focussed on Hermione but met her mental block and knew she'd never get around it, instead while looking into Hermione's hazel eyes, she looked into the blonde's mind and saw an action replay of violent kiss which her lover and Fleur had shared. Hermione knew instantly what Bella had just done, and she expected the sharp pain and the coppery taste of blood that filled her mouth. But held onto Bellatrix does arms tighter aware that the former death eater wouldn't think twice about killing Fleur and painfully. **

"**If you so much as look at her again, let alone try and touch her, I'll make you wish for the mercy of death" Bellatix shouted over Hermione's shoulder at Fleur. **

"**So I'll die if I see her and die if I don't, doesn't sound fair to me" replied Fleur having gained back her grace. **

"**You're lying, stupid half breed bitch, she can't be, she's mine!" retorted Bellatrix.**

"**Veela don't choose their soul mate Mrs Lestrange, our hearts choose each other, because we are a perfect match" Fleur's tone was calm but there was an undercurrent of enjoyment at seeing the reaction her words caused the dark witch opposite her. **

"**WAIT A MINUTE, SOUL MATE, HEARTS? EXPLAIN?" shouted Hermione suddenly having caught up with the conversation. **

**But Fleur didn't have time to explain before Bellatrix decided that this was ridiculous and the bitch should just die already, so as Hermione dived out the way Fleur and Bellatrix began Duelling sparks flying everywhere. **

**Hermione swished her wand and send both Fleur and Bellatrix flying into opposite walls, they lay there stunned as Hermione took a deep breath.**

"**WHAT IN HEAVENS NAME IS GOING ON?" Came a strong Scottish lilt from the doorway.**

**Hermione turned and spoke softly, "I **_**did**_** say I was very busy".**

**(To be continued)**


End file.
